Many businesses, universities, governmental agencies and other enterprises today operate using a variety of heterogeneous technologies, business applications and other technological business resources to perform different electronic transactions, manage the enterprise, and collect and manage data. For example, it is common for a single business enterprise to use multiple and diverse applications and services to engage in various consumer, payroll, and/or business data management transactions. As the modern economy becomes more technologically complex and business requirements and opportunities change, many businesses require cross-enterprise collaborations among existing applications and services, as well as integration with new external technologies and systems, such as business-to-consumer and/or business-to-business applications. Thus, in today's enterprise environment, it is often the case that a business enterprise will employ various enterprise portfolio management and/or portfolio management tools in an attempt to intelligently manage their business applications and services. However, the diversity of tools and managing the same presents many challenges. For example, the continuous evaluation of costs and risks associated with a given application and/or services has become critical to a business enterprises' success.
Conventionally, integrating, reducing and eliminating redundancies, and/or extending existing business applications and services, or integrating existing business technologies and applications with newer external systems is difficult because of inconsistent interfaces, fragmented, differently formatted, and/or redundant data sources, and inflexible architectures. Such a lack of integration may present challenges when attempting to interpret and identify the relationships between the business applications and/or services of an enterprise, ultimately making it difficult for a business enterprise to make portfolio management decisions.
It is with these concepts in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.